


Knowing Us Bruce POV

by curiously_me



Series: Knowing Us [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman knows every time Superman checks up on him. Actually, he thinks it's kind of nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Us Bruce POV

I know he's there. Just like every other time he's watched me from high above, I know. I couldn't say just how I knew, but I did and that was enough.

And it should be oppressive, knowing this super-powered being is watching my each and every move, but it's not. Instead, I feel a strange sense of freedom knowing he's there, knowing he'd catch me if this was one of those rare occasions where I fall, knowing that if I called out to him, he'd be here in a blink with a smile on his face.

I have absolutely no idea why this man of hope and sunlight and dreams would want to be my friend. I, who is a companion only to sorrow, darkness, and sarcasm. I've heard it said by many that the Batman has no heart and who am I to deny the truth?

But then, I am probably the fool to think he desires my presence when I have quite openly threatened him, telling him that I hold the means to destroy him. And I do. In one of my most secure vaults, there is a green Kryptonite stone and a handgun; this is the simplest way to rid the world of Superman.

Sadly, I had cause to use this weapon... at least, I had cause in my mind, the mind I'd once thought impenetrable. Under a strong hallucinogenic and the taunting of a being with the use of powerful mind-control, I'd tried to kill the brightest thing in my existence.

Do you know what's worse than that? What's worse than the absolute betrayal of my mind is the forgiveness he gave so freely...

_I'd had more tests run on me tonight than I can remember having done before, but it's all for the best. I've been compromised and the Justice League will have to determine just how much information the enemy was able to get from me and while I know I gave them nothing, it still has to be proven._

_So, I'm rather sore, mentally and physically exhausted, when my feet lead me to his bedside. They've turned on the sunlamps WayneCorp created and his skin is glowing, soaking up the warm light and making him look like a sleeping angel..._

_"Hey."_

_Who's not sleeping. I only wanted to make sure he'd survive, that he'd be ok, and now that I have, it's time to leave. I turn back to the door, wishing I hadn't removed my cowl because now I have nothing to hide behind._

_"Bruce," He started, when I flinched, he tried a different approach. _   
_"Batman," It was almost as bad. "you overcame it all in the end. You didn't kill me; it's only a flesh wound. It wasn't your fault." His voice is quiet, not weak, and the sound soothes some hurt inside me._

_Every muscle in my body aches to reach out to him, to feel his heart beating inside his chest, to touch every inch of his skin until I **know** he's safe. I want him to take me back to our room at the Fortress, I want him to lay me out on the bed and cover my body with his own, I want to spend hours and hours relearning him... but I don't deserve it, no matter what he says._

_Not wanting to risk losing my hard-earned control, I don't turn to look at him, instead I take a step out the door. I don't get the chance to go any further as muscled arms wrap around my chest and hold me tight. I_   
_ stand in the circle of his arms, too weak and wanting it too much to pull away. I'm praying for the ability to travel back in time and erase the last week from existence._

_"Bruce, come and lie down with me." He isn't asking, he's telling me and I've rarely been able to deny a direct order from him, so I let him steer me to the bed and lay me down._

_"Love, this is not your fault. I know you think you should have realized what was happening the very second he started messing around inside your head, but not even John knew. This guy was keeping hidden and doing it so well that no one knew he existed."_

_As he speaks, Clark is removing my armor, pulling the cape from my shoulders, tugging the chest plate from me, and yanking my boots from my feet. He steps away, moving to the dresser, and pulls out a pair of his sweatpants. Normally, I wouldn't be caught dead in them, but I'm so tired, so sick of fighting, that I let him pull off the last part of Batman, leaving only Bruce behind, and slide the soft cotton up my legs. The pants are too long, but I'm not planning on walking around anywhere and it's nice to have something of his constantlt in contact with my skin._

* * *

And it was, only a flesh wound I mean, but thanks to the Kryptonite it scarred and everytime I see his bare chest (which is nowhere near as often as I'd like), I remember my sins.

I've been crouching on this rooftop for half the night, long enough that to get stiff. I can feel my muscles tightening under the onslaught of memory and suddenly I need to see his smiling face. To know once again that I've been forgiven.

"Tell me, exactly what a farm-boy like you is doing in a city like Gotham." I state calmly.

The shock in his eyes at my knowledge of his presence is quite humorous and I fight off a smile. But when that look of shock is replaced by one much warmer and full of infinite care, my heart stops. It's only been eight weeks since I tried to kill him, but he's stayed by me the whole time, loving me and continually reassuring me... I find myself loving him all the more for his devotion and I'm slowly beginning to believe his words.

"All is well in the world, love." He says, "All is well."

And I fall from my rooftop vigil into the strongest arms on the planet, knowing, trusting that they are more than enough to handle my demons. We kiss gently, as he flies high into the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> **Blanket Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
> **Author's note:** Creative Work of the Day for Tuesday, January 26, 2010.  
> **Warnings: **Un-Betaed, all mistakes are mine.  
> 


End file.
